Tanto como duren nuestras vidas
by Stephiipattz
Summary: Las intrigas, los celos, las dudas fueron matando su amor al menos eso pensaban pero bastaba un solo corazon enamorado para volver a conquistarla. Esta el la historia de Bella y Edward dos chicos quien sin medir las consecuencias truncaron su vida siendo aun unos adolescentes, la madre de el hizo todo por separarlos...
1. Ruptura

Capitulo 1 La ruptura

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 14 años mi novio es el ser mas maravilloso que puede haber sobre la tierra al menos eso creia soy de Chicago Illinois.

Hoy era la fiesta de mi mejor amiga de la primaria hacia tiempo que no la veia y me moria de ganas de verla Ethan quedo de verme ahi...

Llegar ala fiesta fue algo extraño, me sentia raro hasta que llego Mily otra de mis amigas fuimos a felicitar a Sara

-Hola sara feliz cumple!- la abrace

-Gracias no sabes cuanto las extrañe

-Sara no haz visto a Ethan- me miro con nerviosismo

-Bella no quiero desilucionarte pero eres mi mejor amiga asi que te lo dire- sus ojos reflejaban tristeza ella sabia lo mucho que amaba a Ethan

-Que pasa dime no me asustes

-Ethan no vendra bella

-Como? pero por que?- me sentia confundida

-Bella Ethan te engaña el anda con Naty y contigo a la vez y estando ella aqui pues no creo que el venga disculpame por lastimarte se cuanto lo amas pero me duele que te engañe de esa manera

-No puede ser por que me hace esto? -lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas eso no podia ser verdad Ethan no era asi

Me sente junto con mis amigas no dejaba de pensar en el por que y sobre todo si era cierto solo queria llorar y llorar,pero no no me podia ir asi sin mas seria mala onda para Sara dejarla asi

-Bella, Mily dicen mis primos si quieren bailar

-Hay no Sara que pena-fueron las palabras de Mily

-Por que no? - mi mente solo penso en venganza. - podriamos intentar

Nos acercamos ah donde estaban sus primos pero no querian salir , solo uno se decidio y fue directo a mi, comenzamos a bailar el hacia el inteto de acercarse mas yo solo retrocedia y reia, solo bailamos 2 canciones no tenia animos de nada asi que entre a la sala donde Sara abria sus regalos ahi estabamos solo sus amigos de la primaria Mily,Betzy, Saul y yo intercambiabamos numeros para seguir en contacto

-Hola Bella no me presente yo soy Edward Cullen -extendio su mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mucho gusto Edward -me levante de veras no tenia ganas de nada

-Sara llegaron por mi estuvo muy bonito todo cuidate nos vemos luego- Abrace a mi amiga

-Gracias por venir Bella fue un gusto verte de nuevo

Al llegar a casa subi corriendo a mi cuarto me sentia fatal me avente a mi cama y me dedique a llorar y llorar cuando un texto llego a mi movil

_Hola me gusto mucho conocerte eres muy hermosa espero poder conocerte mejor besos_

_Edward cullen _

Pero si yo no le habia dado mi numero, claro me lo robo no le tome importancia y segui llorando hasta que morfeo me tomo en sus brazos

ººº

-No es verdad amor como puedes pensar eso de mi - Parecia sincero o tal vez eso me hacia creer pero yo lo amaba tanto y le creia

-De verdad bebe jurame que es mentira

-Te lo juro amor yo te amo -me acerco asu pecho y me beso .- Nunca me oyes nunca dudes de mi amor por ti yo te amo Bella

-Yo tambien te amo bebe te creo

Me pase la tarde con Ethan viendo peliculas el era muy tierno conmigo acada rato besaba mi mano y me decia que me amaba, se me paso la tarde rapido con el todo era tan rapido que sentia que queria detener el tiempo para que jamas tuviera que irse.

Ya era de noche acababa de tomar una ducha y justo cuando me disponia a recostarme sono el movil era un numero desconocido

-Bueno

_-Hola hermosa como estuvo tu dia hoy?_

-Quien habla? -dije confundida

_-Soy Edward el primo de Sara_

-Hooola Edward bien mi dia estuvo bien - dije secamente

-_Hermosa te gustaria salir y charlar para conocernos_

-Disculpame Edward pero la verdad tengo novio y lo quiero mucho

_-No hermosa no me digas eso no puede ser que tengas novio- dijo con tristeza en la voz_

-Si Edward lo siento mucho

_-No te preocupes hermosa eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigo o si?_

-Ah no claro, podemos ser amigos

Esa fue la primera y la ultima vez que hablamos siempre me mandaba mensajes, los cuales yo no respondia estaba totalmente ciega por Ethan por que para mi era perfecto

ººº

**2 años despues**

Era mi tercer aniversario con Ethan cada dia lo amaba mas el era muy detallista ahora lo veia mas seguido que antes ya que su abuela nunca me quiso por lo tanto no dejaba que viniera a verme

No habia comprado regalo asi que desde que me levante le mande un texto

-_Feliz aniversario bebe cada dia que pasa te amo mas espero verte hoy TE AMO te mando muchos besos_

Al cual no recibi respuesta paso la mañana. la tarde, la noche, llame sin recibir respuesta, ya eran la 1:00 am y decidi mandarle otro texto me sentia fatla, sobre todo preocupada el nunca me hacia eso en nuestros aniversarios al contrario el era el primero en felicitarme

_-Solo espero que no te haya pasado nada por que te olvidaste de nuestro aniversario y eso es muy raro solo quiero que sepas que te amo_

Otro texto sin respuesta, no pude dormir toda la noche me la pase pensando hasta el amanecer ya empezaba a abrazarme morfeo

-Bella! -me grito mi mama

-Que pasa mama - renee mi madre todos los sabados acostumbraba a visitar a la abuela

- Es sabado bella vamos con tu abu

-Ahora bajo mama - eso me emocionaba ya que Ethan vivia cerca

En casa de la abuela estaba mi prima Ely la unica que me podia escuchar en esos momentos

- Felicidades ayer fue tu aniversario verdad?

- Si -dije entre dientes

-Que pasa?

-Nada solo que Ethan no se acordo desde ayer no se nada de el

-Vamos a verlo a su casa

-Sera? ya sabes que su abuela no me pasa

-Vamos! -me ordeno- Que podemos perder?

Nos dirijimos a su casa,no avanzamos nada cuando Ethan pasaba solo lo mire con duda, el no tenia intencion de acercarce asi que lo llame

-Que te pasa! me tienes preocupada acaso lo olvidaste?

-Que se supone que olvide?- me dijo seriamente

-Ayer fue nuestro aniversario -dije tristemente

-Ah, eso -dijo secamente

-Que pasa Ethan?

-Bella tenemos que terminar -mi corazon se helo lleve mi mano hacia mi cabeza

-Pero por que? -fue todo lo que pude decir no queria llorar frente a el

-Voy mal en la escuela y mi abuela me castigo y -guardo silencio unos segundos .- Por dios Bella! no lo hagas mas dificil!

-No te detengo si esa es tu desicion la acepto -se dio vuelta y se fue

Me sentia desecha lo unico que queria es volver a mi casa para llorar y dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en realida no lo estaba, despues de un largo rato nos fuimos a casa, pasaron semanas y semanas donde me dedique a llorar y llorar, estaba desecha mi vida se habia ido con el para mi el lo era todo y simplemente se fue.

ººº

**6 meses despues**

Mi primo migue llego a la casa a quedarse algunos dias ya que su mama estaba de viaje habia sido su primer dia de escuela, para celebrar fuimos al cine

-Si Bella me fue genial en la escuela ya hasta tengo un grupo de amigos Sergio,Isacc y Edward

-Edward? -Se me vino a la memoria aquel chico que me hablaba el primo de mi amiga Sara

-Si edward por que lo conoces?

-Pues conoci a uno que estudiaba en la misma escuela que tu pero no creo que sea el mismo a ver dime como es

-Es alto de ojos verdes piel blanca

-Creo que si es el mañana comentale de mi a ver que te dice va?

ººº

Estaba en clase de biologia y mi movil no paraba de sonar era un numero desconocido mi mente imaginaba que tal vez podria ser Ethan, habia tratado de contactarme desde aquella vez que charlamos

Flashback

_-Bellaaaa?-dijo Ethan _

_-Hola Ethan como haz estado_

_-Bella te eh extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanto... Bella perdoname por favor_

_-No hay nada que perdonar Ethan -me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, me separe - no vuelvas a hacer eso tengo que irme_

_-Pero Bella yo te amo_

_-Ethan no se que decir -me di la vuelta y me fui_

Fin de Flashback

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue ir a mi recamara, pero migue me detuvo

-Ey Bella para que tienes movil si no contestaras

-Que pasa Migue para que me marcabas?

-No yo no era Edward el que te marco dice que si te conoce y pues queria invitarte a salir

-En serio?, ush estaba en clase de biologia pero ahora le marcare -mi movil comenzo a sonar

-_Bueno_

_-Hola presiosa, recuerdas mi voz?_

_-Si Edward como olvidarla -_como olvidaria esa voz aterciopelada que lo caracteriza

_-Que bien presiosa, me dio mucho gusto saber de ti de nuevo que te parece si salimos o aun tienes novio?_

_-No Edward no tengo y si podemos salir _

_-Bien presiosa te parece el viernes a las 6 pm _

_-Esta bien _

_-Paso por ti a las 6 pm _

No lo podia creer pense en salir con cualquiera menos con el, Edward me gusto desde el primer dia en el que baile con el pero en ese entonces estaba cegada por Ethan 


	2. Primera cita

Capitulo 2 Mi primera cita

Edward POV

Por fin la volvía a encontrar me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi en aquella fiesta de mi prima, aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que tenia novio mi corazón se rompió en verdad era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido esos hermosos ojos color chocolate me derretían y por fin después de tanto tiempo aceptaría salir conmigo, casi brincaba de la emoción, aun no la había visto pero mi mente jugaba conmigo al recordarla esa perfecta figura esas lindas piernas pero sin duda sus ojos eran mi delirio.

Ya faltaban 20 min para ir por ella ya casi estaba listo solo me tendría que peinar, mi corazón latía al mil de solo pensar tenerla cerca, pero será que ella igual deseara verme como yo a ella, que tal si ella seguía amando a su novio, apreté mis puños y solo sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esa idea tendría que tratar de conquistarla tenia que intentar, faltaban 15 min y la desesperación me gano así que decidí salir de una vez por todas rumbo por ella , solo tome las llaves de mi mesita de noche, me despedí de mi madre y maneje rumbo a su casa en el camino pase por una florería quería comprarle flores pero no sabia cual era su favorita así que decidí averiguar y no podría haber otra persona mas que me ayudara que mi mejor a migo tome mi móvil y le marque después de tres timbres contesto

_-Amigo que bueno que contestas solo tu me puedes ayudar_

_-Que pasa Ed para que soy bueno?_

_-Quiero llevarle flores pero no se cuales le gustan_

_-Ed me asombras hermano de cuando acá Edward Cullen el casanova sin remedio regala flores? -_dijo en tono burlón solo reí

_-Por dios bro me ayudaras o no -_dije desesperado 

-_Ok le encantan las orquídeas blancas_

_-Gracias bro no sabes de la que me salvas_

_-Me debes una eh!_

_-Te la pagare eso no lo dudes_

Colgué el móvil compre un pequeño ramo de orquídeas no quería exagerar así que fue uno sencillo ya tendría tiempo para llenarla de mas detalles, maneje lo mas rápido que pude no quería llegar tarde, llegue a su casa estaba muy nervioso tenia miedo de no ser lo que ella esperaba así que al mal paso darle prisa, trague saliva respire profundo y toque la puerta de aquella casa muy lujosa por cierto, no tardaron en abrir la puerta, atendió una muchacha bajita de cabello negro morena

-Buenas tardes que desea?

-Buenas tardes busco a la señorita Bella

-Claro adelante ahora le aviso

La muchacha desapareció yo solo recorrí la casa con los ojos era muy elegante una sala con muebles con tonalidades café y beige un plasma en la pared y una mesa de centro a juego, mi corazón latía al mil cuando por fin la vi bajar de las escaleras mi corazón se paralizo al ver a la mujer hermosa que bajaba por las escaleras llevaba ese maravilloso cabello suelto sus ojos perfectamente delineados aun me derretía su mirada.

Bella POV

Estaba casi lista solo faltaban mis zapatillas cuando escuche la puerta, mi corazón comenzó a latir me sentía muy nerviosa tenia seis meses sin salir con nadie y eso me tenia muy nerviosa sobre todo que Edward me ponía los nervios a flor de piel me puse mis zapatillas tome mi bolso de mano me vi por ultimo en el espejo lucia muy bien con un vestido estraples de color azul rey de encaje que se amoldaba perfecto al cuerpo dejando ver mi hermosa figura mis tacones de satín negro y accesorios a juego cuando tocaron mi puerta

-Adelante

-Srita. Bella un muchacho muy apuesta la busca abajo

-Claro Leah ahora bajo

Sentí mi corazón detenerse ante tal anuncio así que trague saliva y con mis piernas temblando como gelatina salí de mi cuarto lo mire por el barandal que daba a las escaleras el se veía divino con una camisa de mangas largas azul como mi vestido tal parecía que teníamos los mismos gustos se veía muy formal tenia una mano atrás de el como escondiendo algo camine por fin a la escalera el estaba ahí parado mirándome su boca casi llegaba al suelo me miraba de pies a cabeza lentamente baje las escaleras cuidando no caer y hacer el ridículo delante de aquel hombre tan hermoso por fin llegue al pie de la escalera y lo salude

-Hola -solo eso pude decir estaba muy nerviosa

-Hola preciosa gusto en verte esto es para ti -dijo mientras sacaba de su escondite un hermoso ramo de orquídeas mi boca se abrió hasta llegar al suelo como supo de mis flores favoritas?

-Gracias que lindo eres -me dejo impactada

-Nos proponemos consentir a la bella dama -dijo mientras besaba tiernamente mi mano

Salimos de mi casa, durante el trayecto permanecimos en silencio, llegamos a nuestro destino el cine y al llegar a la taquilla el fue caballeroso y me dejo escoger, me decidí por crepúsculo me habían hablado muy bien de esa película así que la compartiría con el, no se negó y así disfrutamos la película el se mostro atento a ella, Quede enamorada del protagonista sus detalles, su amor hacia la protagonista y la manera en que el la defendería de lo que fuera yo quiero un amor como el de ellos, termino la película

-Bien hermosa te llevo a tu casa o quieres ir a cenar tus deseos son ordenes

-A mi casa no quiero ir todavía, a cenar? las palomitas me llenaron pero que te parece si me invitas un helado

-Claro srita. lo que usted desee

Fuimos por el helado nos la pasamos charlando de la peli de nuestras vidas el me conto de su familia Esmee Anne Cullen su madre una abogada muy reconocida famosa por no fallar ningún caso, Carlisle Cullen un reconocido empresario dueño de una cadena de hoteles "Ritz Cullen" , sus hermanas Alice y Rosalie, El estudiaba mecatronica y le iba muy bien tenia las mejores calificaciones de su salon , yo le conté de mi familia mi padre Charlie Swan dueño de la principal agencia de publicidad del país, Renee Dwyer la mejor diseñadora de modas de el país con su propia marca de ropa y su propia agencia de modelos, yo estudia diseño de moda, artes y actuación quería llegar a ser famosa así como los protagonistas de la peli y caminar por la alfombra roja también le conté de mi hermano mayor Emett al que adoraba con el alma.

Así transcurrió la tarde-noche charlando y conociéndonos hablando de gustos y disgustos hasta que era hora de llevarme a mi casa, ya ahí me despedí de el

-Bueno Edward gracias por la maravillosa velada me encanto todo

-De nada hermosa espero verte pronto eh! cuídate

-Hasta luego ah por cierto! déjame decirte las flores están hermosas son mis favoritas -Me dedico una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa que hacia ver su rostro mas hermoso aun y que desde ahora seria mi favorita

-Hasta luego hermosa -dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla

Entre a la casa y asome por la ventana mirando como se iba, subí a mi recamara mis padres ya dormían comencé a cambiarme cuando mi móvil sonó era un texto

_Hermosa que pases buenas noches dulces sueños espero en verdad que te la hayas pasado bien hasta mañana_

_Edward Cullen_

Sonreí y le conteste el texto

_Gracias por todo de verdad , espero verte pronto besos_

_Bella Swan_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Hola hermosuras este es mi primer fic, para mi es un hermoso bebe recién nacido jejeje espero les guste y si al principio esta un poco soso no se desesperen que se pondrá muy bueno espero me dejen un hermoso Review y esta humilde historia sea de su agrado _

_BESOS_

_Stephiipattz_


	3. Conociendonos

Capitulo 3 Conociéndonos

Bella POV

Al otro día era sábado no tenia que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela, Me levante como a las 9 am como era mi costumbre yo salía a caminar antes de desayunar me gustaba mantener mi figura, me preparaba para ir a caminar, prendí el móvil tenia 2 textos y una llamada perdida de Edward

Primer texto

_Buenos días Princesa como amaneciste que te parece si te invito a desayunar por ahí?_

Segundo texto

_Princesa Bella aun no despierta? se hace tarde para el desayuno_

Sonreí yo había apagado el móvil así que le marque dos timbres y el ya había contestado

-_Buenos días Bella durmiente como amaneciste _

_-Buenos días Edward bien vi tus mensaje disculpa es que se me descargo el móvil y olvide cargarlo_

_-No te preocupes la invitación sigue en pie_

_-Bien me gustaría desayunar contigo, solo si primero me acompañas a caminar, suelo caminar antes del desayuno_

_-Muy bien estoy por ahí en 20 min._

_-Te espero nos vemos_

Termine de ponerme los tenis, ya bajaba las escaleras mama desayunaba papa ya se había ido me acerque a la mesa le di los buenos días y tome un jugo de naranja

-Bella a donde vas amor?

-Mamita se te olvida que salgo a caminar antes del desayuno

-Claro que no, solo que hoy te veo radiante cuéntame con quien saliste ayer -en ese justo momento tocaron el timbre

-Yo voy! Leah, mamita te prometo contarte pero justo vinieron por mi -sonreí

-Esta bien pero cuando vengas no te salvas -Beso mi frente

Salí corriendo a abrir la puerta y me tope con esos hermosos ojos verdes

-Hola princesa estas lista

-Claro vamos ya

-Traje agua para el camino

-Gracias Edward

Salimos a caminar todo el trayecto íbamos charlando el me hacia algunas bromas, nos estábamos llevando bien hicimos una carrera, el me dijo que me ganaría y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo aflojo el paso y me dejo ganar lo negó pero yo me di cuenta perfectamente, fuimos a desayunar a una cafetería cerca del parque donde caminábamos, desayunamos y me llevo a mi casa se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla, prometiendo mandarme un texto por la tarde, al entrar a casa me alegre ya que ni mama ni papa se encontraban, Leah me dijo que habían salido no dejaron dicho a donde, subí a mi recamara me di una ducha me recosté un rato leyendo una revista, no me di cuenta cuando Morfeo me tomo en brazos.

ººº

Me despertó el móvil que no paraba de sonar tenia 3 llamadas perdidas dos de mama y una reciente (la que me despertó) de Edward, mi móvil volvió a sonar

-_Hola princesa _

_-Hola Edward como estas_

_-Bien solo llamaba para invitarte a comer o no se tal vez a la disco, si es que te gusta bailar claro_

_-Claro Edward me encantaría pero ahora no están mis padres, aunque tenga llamadas perdidas de mama así que checare para que soy buena y te marco va?_

_-Claro hermosa pero si no se puede no importa _

_-Ok Edward ahora te devuelvo la llamada_

Colgué y enseguida le marque a mama

-_Vaya bella hasta que contestas cariño llevo horas marcándote_

-_Perdona mama es que me dormí_

_-Solo hablaba para decirte que nos salió un viaje de negocios hija para ver si quieres acompañarnos vamos a Nueva York a firmar contrato con una marca que desea publicidad que dices cariño vas?_

_-No mama me quedare estoy algo cansada y además perdería clases y estoy en semana de exámenes_

_-Bien cariño pórtate bien hoy es su día de salida de Leah así que no hagas destrozos ella regresa hasta el lunes Te quiero cariño cuídate_

_-Si mama cuídense los quiero me portare bien y me traes algo_

Colgué en ese momento tocaron mi puerta

-Adelante

-Srita. Bella la comida esta lista ya me voy quiere que le sirva?

-No Leah no te preocupes aun no tengo hambre ya puedes irte

-Con permiso srita. nos vemos el lunes

Cerro la puerta tome mi móvil y le marque a Edward cuatro timbres y no contesto iba a volver a marcar cuando mi móvil sonó

-_Hola princesa lo siento me daba una ducha y no alcance a contestar -_Solo sonreí era tan adorable dándome explicaciones

-Edward hablo para invitarte a comer

_-No yo te invite primero -_Escuche unas risitas

-Con la diferencia que te estoy invitando a comer aquí en mi casa mis padres salieron de viaje y Leah me dejo la comida lista ni modo de desperdiciarla 

_-A claro que no, eso estaría mal, pues por mi no hay problema siendo contigo se que será mejor_

-Te espero entonces?

_-Claro te parece a las 3?_

-Si Edward nos vemos al rato

_ººº_

Eran las 2:30 así que prepare la mesa sabia que Edward era muy puntual, subí a bañarme me arregle casual un pequeño short una blusa de botones blanca y unos zapatitos a juego baje las escaleras y me senté a esperar su llegada

Edward POV

No lo podía creer ella me había invitado a su casa a comer eso quería decir que yo le interesaba, mi corazón latía muy fuerte yo estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi y observe sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, me di una ducha me vestí y con los nervios a flor de piel salí de mi casa, en ese momento sonó mi móvil era mi madre

-_Hola hijito te vi salir a donde vas?_

-Madre ya llegaste de tus múltiples juntas

_-Hijo sabes que si no fuera por mi trabajo no tendrías tus lujos_

-Bueno mama voy a ver a una... voy a salir mama regreso al rato

_-Que paso hijito hay alguna chica por ahí_

-Mama tengo que colgar se me hace tarde mas tarde te platico si es que estas

Colgué y seguí manejando lo mas rápido que pude ya iba retrasado 5 min. llegue a su casa me estacione, mi corazón latía al mil toque el timbre y por fin abrieron esos hermosos ojos color café que me mataban, se veía tan linda y tan sexy con esos shorts que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas y su escultural figura, me acerque a su mejilla y deposite un tierno beso mientras le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que estaba, entonces pude ver algo que no había notado antes sus hermosas mejillas tomaban un tono rosado al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio pícaramente, me invito a pasar la ayude a servir los platos y el refresco y nos dispusimos a comer.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bonitas! hola de nuevo que les esta pareciendo la historia les gusta? déjenme sus Reviews me servirán mucho para poder mejorar, y así hacer de esta humilde historia la mejor para todas ustedes, espero que les guste y me sigan es la primera de varias que pretendo escribir

Gracias ami primera seguidora te agradesco mucho y espero que te siga gustando mi historia

Besos

Stephiipattz


	4. Una linda tarde

**Disclaimer **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer, **

**la historia es demi loca cabecita :)**

* * *

**N/A: Se que la historia en un principio esta un poco ñoña, **

**me faltaba un poco mas de experiencia,**

**pero se que despues la amaran, ya que da**

**un giro totalmente inesperado**

**POR CIERTO: Estoy buscando BETA nunca eh trabajado con una pero**

**considero que me hace falta**

**Ahora! a Leer**

* * *

Capitulo 4 Una linda tarde

**Edward POV**

Empezamos a comer cuando se me ocurrió criarla

- Me permites? -alzo la ceja tal vez no sabia a que me refería

-No como crees Edward se comer sola, además no soy una niña

-Para mi lo eres, eres una hermosa niñita -se sonrojo y sonrió

Comencé a criarla ella también me daba de comer solo reíamos y nos mirábamos me encantaba mirar su hermoso ojos color chocolate, me hipnotizaba con su mirada, después de terminar de comer levantamos los platos y mientras ella los lavaba yo limpiaba su mesa, ella se veía hermosa como ama de casa se que seria una muy excelente ama de casa, la ayude a secar los platos y acomodarlos.

Solo la miraba como daba vueltas acomodando todo en su lugar, observaba esa hermosa figura solo me la imaginaba abrazándome, besándome, diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaba, me la imaginaba entregándose a mi, permanecía pensando tantas cosas imaginándola de muchas formas cuando su hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Edward te parece si vemos una película o prefieres un juego de mesa, o peor aun ya tienes que irte?

-No irme no, no tengo quien me espere así que me parece que veamos una película

-Que genero te gusta mas, tengo varias para escoger

-Me gustan mucho las de terror -en realidad no me gustaban mucho pero seria una buena opción para que al asustarse la abrazara

-Mmm bueno si eso te gusta tengo aquí la de Insidius te parece -dijo mientras mordía su labio en seña de preocupación

-Esa es perfecta aun no la eh visto

-Dicen que es buena yo no quería verla, ese genero no es de mi agrado pero considero justo ya que tu viste conmigo una que no te gustaba

-No, no, no Princesa si no te gusta veamos otra -aunque por dentro deseaba que aceptara

-No hay problema veámosla la pones mientras hago palomitas?

-Si mientras la pongo

Ella se fue a la cocina mientras yo ponía la película.

**Bella POV**

Veríamos una peli de terror sobre todo hoy que me quedaría sola en casa me moriría de miedo pero era justo ver algo que a el le gustara, fui a preparar palomitas serví dos vasos de refresco, puse las palomitas en un bowl y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala el ya me esperaba con el control en mano justo para poner la mano, me ayudo con los vaso y los coloco en la mesa, puso la película, en verdad era muy fea al menos para mi que soy muy miedosa pasaba algo y brincaba, el me veía de reojo y solo reí

-Que pasa princesa tienes miedo?

-Algo así -dije poniéndome roja como tomate

-Ven acá -dijo mientras me extendía los brazos

-Ahora si pensaras que soy una niñita miedosa - dije mientras aceptaba sus brazos

-No te preocupes princesa eres una niña, mi niña la cual desde ahora empezare a proteger -besó tiernamente mi frente y seguimos viendo la película cada que pasaba algo feo lo apretaba mas y me escondía entre sus fornido brazos, el acariciaba mi brazo con ternura, dándome una señal de que estaba todo bien, y el realidad estando en sus brazos así, me sentía protegida por el, termino la película, ya era de noche, se separo de mi, me sentí indefensa sola sin el

-Bueno mi niña hermosa, creo me tengo que ir debes descansar

-No Edward, no te vayas por favor tengo mucho miedo -corrí a sus brazos y lo abrace mi corazón estaba acelerado en verdad la película me había dado miedo!

-No mi niña hermosa, no tengas miedo no me voy, si quieres espero que lleguen tus padres

-Ese es el problema , mis padres salieron de viaje -me separe para mirarlo al mismo tiempo que me volvía a aferrar a su pecho- Quédate por favor

- Que mas quisiera preciosa pero no creo que sea apropiado que pensaran tus vecinos -Lo dijo en tono de preocupación, yo le preocupaba

-No me importa quédate por favor, oh! perdón que tonta estoy siendo tal vez tu no quieras! tienes razón no te puedo obligar -soné un poco alterada al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba completamente

-No, no, no es eso princesa, muero por quedarme aquí contigo -tomo mis brazos y me volvió a abrazar- De verdad me quieres aquí contigo?

-Claro no por nada te lo estoy pidiendo

-Esta bien mi niña me quedare

Nos volvimos a sentar veíamos la televisión, no note cuando me quede dormida sino hasta que sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello y depositaba un beso en mi frente mientras susurraba descansa mi niña hermosa, en ese momento abrí los ojos ya estaba en mi habitación acostada en mi cama, vi como el se alejaba

-NO! a donde vas? -puse cara del gatito de shrek

-A ningún lado hermosa solo iba a dormir en la sala creo que eso seria lo correcto no? -no conteste solo palmee la cama señalando que se acostara conmigo el se acerco a la cama y se sentó- Princesa para mi esto no es correcto -puse mi dedo en su boca

-Shhh no digas mas -y sin mas comencé a besarlo era la primera vez que sentía sus labios de esa manera eran tan suaves su boca tan dulce mi lengua pedía permiso a su labio para entrar y saborear aun mas su boca su lengua danzaba de un lado a otro junto a la mía su sabor era inexplicable, pase mis manos por su cuello y tome su cabello acercándolo mas a mi para hacer mas intenso el beso pero en ese momento el se retiro y deposito un tierno beso en mi frente era muy tierno su gesto pero en realidad yo quería seguir mas con el sentirlo mas el me encantaba, era tan sexy

-Discúlpame princesa pero no me quiero propasar contigo, ven acá -se recostó en la cama y me abrió sus brazos para acomodarme en su perfecto pecho, yo solo pensaba que podría haber pasado si el no se hubiera detenido, acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi cabeza

-Edward por que no seguiste? acaso no te gusto? -sonrió

-No es eso princesa, es solo que quiero hacer esto bien si? me puedes entender -bufe además de lindo, romántico, tierno, sexy y hermoso también caballeroso este hombre era perfecto

Seguimos charlando de su escuela de su gustos de la mía y de mis gustos así estuvimos hasta que Morfeo comenzó a dominarme.

ººº

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y ya no estaba me sentí fatal, yo quería verlo a mi lado.

* * *

**Si le gusto espero sus RR besosss**

**Stephii 3**


	5. Mi novio!

**Disclamer **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer **

**La historia es de mi loca cabecita**

* * *

**Este capitulo NO esta Beteado**

N/A: Hola Bonitas! se que muchas me leen aunque

**no me comentan me encantaria saber que les parece**

**mi humilde historia tambien acepto consejos!**

**Gracias a las que me leen **

**espero que sigan la **

**historia**

**Ahora a Leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 5 Mi novio!

Bella POV

Comencé a mirar por todos lados tal vez estaba en el baño pero no, no estaba ahí me levante y note en mi buro una notita

_Buenos días mi niña hermosa te espero abajo te tengo una sorpresita, no te tardes_

_Edward Cullen_

Mi cara se ilumino y se formo una enorme sonrisa, me metí al baño me di una ducha lo mas rápido posible no quise hacerlo esperar, salí a mi armario y tome un vestidito blanco con estampado de flores unas sandalias color blanco me maquille natural me cepille el cabello y estaba lista para mi encuentro mi corazón latía, casi se me salía de la emoción, salí con cuidado baje las escaleras al pie de las escaleras comenzaba un camino de rosas que dirigía al comedor en la mesa había un arreglo floral con muchas rosas, el desayuno servido huevos estrellados panqueques, crepas, jugo de naranja mermelada todo un manjar, no lo vi por ningún lado así que agarre la notita que había en el arreglo floral

_Mi niña hermosa , cada instante, cada detalle, cada palabra tuya... quise decirte cuanto te amo en un lugar q fuera especial.. único.. pero me di cuenta de que cualquier lugar es mágico si tu estas en el.. por eso hice esto para ti ._

Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" justo en ese momento escuche su voz..

-Princesa quieres ser mi novia? -no supe que contestar solo lleve mi mano a mi boca para taparla ya que la tenia abierta- Que pasa hermosa voy muy rápido?

-No, no es eso es que me encanto tu sorpresa y claro que quiero ser tu novia -me lance a sus brazos y lo bese tiernamente recordé que el quería hacer las cosas bien, me separo y beso mi frente

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo tanto mi niña

Nos sentamos a desayunar todo estaba muy rico e no paraba de mimarme era tan lindo y detallista, el me criaba y besaba mis manos y mejilla me decía que me quería mucho, este era el mejor desayuno de mi vida.

-Te parece princesa si salimos o prefieres quedarte -me parecía bien quedarnos pero el ya había vaciadomi refri

-Mmm me parece que mejor salimos que te parece si salimos de compras?

-Claro lo que tu quieras princesa

Salimos de la casa, nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al súper, en el trayecto Edward iba contándome historias de su escuela, y sobre todo su larga explicación de lo que era la mecatrónica hasta que llegamos al súper, comencé a agarrar mi despensa de la semana y algunos ingredientes para prepararle dos de mis especialidades, le prepararía lasaña y de postre mi delicioso pastel de galletas receta de mi madre, le pedí a Edward que escogiera una botella de vino claro para acompañar la lasaña hoy seria yo quien lo sorprendiera con una exquisita cena, Edward regresaba hacia mi con la botella en una de sus manos y en la otra su móvil pegado a su oído, retrocedió dos pasos hasta que termino de hablar y se acerco para depositar un beso en mis labios, sentí curiosidad pero me vería muy entrometida así que no hice preguntas pague mi despensa y nos dirigimos al auto el subió todas las bolsas al maletero y se subió para comenzar a manejar, en todo el trayecto me la pase callada mirando hacia la ventana, mi cabecita loca pensaba barbaridades tal vez era otra, me sentía muy celosa, tal vez suena muy tonto pero solo lo quería para mi y el hecho de que se haya retirado es por que no quería que yo escuchara, Edward noto mi indiferencia y me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos tontos

-Que pasa princesa estas muy callada te pasa algo?

-No amor para nada, solo pensaba que mañana será domingo y tendrás que irte -mentí, no podía dejar ver mis celos

-Princesa no estés triste amor, aunque este lejos mi corazón esta contigo -beso mi mano

-Si mi amor, lo se pero eso no quita que me entristezca

Siguió el camino íbamos en silencio pero a cada rato besaba mi mano y no la soltaba ni para agarrar el volante, llegamos a mi casa me dispuse a bajar las bolsas pero el no me dejo así que entre a mi casa mientras el bajaba las bolsas yo acomodaba todo en la alacena y el refri, en cada vuelta me daba un beso hasta que llevo las ultimas bolsas las deposito en la barra de la cocina y se lanzo hacia mi para abrazarme me beso fue un beso tierno pero apasionado a la vez se separo de mi me miro a los ojos

-Sabes que me encantas? -me sonroje mucho

-No, no me habías dicho -solté unas risitas

-Ven aquí pequeña traviesa! -me jalo me abrazo y me cargo hasta quedar mas alta que el yo solo reía- ME ENCANTAS!

-Y tu a mi te amo tanto monstruito! -me bajo

-Monstruito? argg haz enojado al monstruito corre si puedes que te comeré -dijo fingiendo su voz

-AHHHHH! -grite al mismo tiempo que corría

Corríamos por toda la casa hacia como que me atrapaba pero me soltaba para seguir correteándome, hasta que me trapo y comenzó a depositar besitos por toda mi cara manos brazos cabello, terminando con mi boca fue un beso con mucha pasión pude sentir mi cuerpo estremecerse, como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus labios tan dulces y tan suaves, mientras me besaba acariciaba mi espalda mis brazos su contacto era tan cálido tan suave tan delicado me sentía bien en sus brazos poco a poco la temperatura fue subiendo, se separo beso mi frente y volvió a mirarme

-Te amo -susurro en mi oído

-Y yo a ti te amo mas -me sentí frustrada quería ser de el, nunca había sido de nadie pero lo amaba tanto que quería todo con el

-Te parece si hacemos a comida, muero de hambre

-Si, solo que yo cocinare para ti

En ese momento sonó su móvil y se separo de mi para contestar se alejo para que no escuchara yo proseguí a cocinar, de pronto unos lindos y fuertes brazos cruzaron mi cintura

-Mmmm se ve rico que cocinas?

- Me parece que hoy no te diré, monstruito tendrá que perderse un rato por que será una sorpresa

-A si? -dijo volteándome bruscamente para besar mis labios

-Si tendrás que irte

-Esta bien, así sirve que resuelvo unos pendientes -ush eso no me estaba gustando pero tenia que confiar en el

Me beso y se fue prometiendo no tardar para cenar juntos, yo proseguí a seguir cocinando puse la lasaña en el horno, y proseguí a hacer el pastel acomodaba la galletas vertiendo en ellas la mezcla de las dos leches y chorritos de limón al terminarlo lo metí a refri me dispuse a acomodar todo mi sorpresa seria en el cuarto así que subí dos platos dos copas dos platitos para el postre lo acomode todo puse velas por todo el cuarto, regué pétalos formando un corazón en el piso, cambie las sabanas de mi cama y en ella forme con petaos la frase te amo coloque la botella de vino en hielos alado de la mesa ya estaba todo listo, baje por los platillos y metí la llave bajo la alfombrita de la puerta de mi casa el portón el vigilante lo abriría claro con mis instrucciones subí los platillos y me metí a bañar, salí directo a mi closet me disponía a buscar mi ropa cuando sonó mi móvil

_-Hola mi niña ya estas lista? voy llegando_

_-Si monstruito te abrirán el portón y mi llave la puse bajo la alfombrita estoy en mi cuarto esperándote_

_-Mmm muy bien amor no tardo te amo_

_-Yo mas!_

Colgué apresurándome me puse un vestido negro straples ajustado al cuerpo a media pierna unas tacones negros de charol y me maquille resaltando el delineador en mis ojos y puse labial rojo en mis labios me acomode para esperarlo escondida solo quería ver su reacción, escuche unos pasos y vi abrirse la puerta...

* * *

Espero no haber hecho muy corto el capitulo y perdonen si las dejo picadas,

**me gustaria saberlo prometo que si me regalan sus hermosos review **

**les actualiare pronto pronto! besos a todas , **

**sus review son gasolina **

**para mi inspiracion **

**Dnicz: Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia**

**Y se que te encantara aun mas!**

**BESOS**

**Stephii 3 3**


	6. Chantajes, Niño de mami

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer**

**La historia es de mi loca cabecita XD**

* * *

**Este capitulo No esta beteado**

**N/A. Hola mis bonitas! estoy muy feliz!**

**Por que tengo follows y favs **

**eso me encanta, mil gracias!**

**Bueno, bueno dejo mi choro **

**y las dejo leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 6 Chantajes, Niño de mami

Edward POV

Había estado tan emocionad alado de mi princesa que olvide por completo a mis padres, a esta hora mama estaría furiosa conmigo por no avisarle, pero ahora estaba ahí, mirándola dormir como todo un angelito se veía hermosa tan tierna e indefensa así que decidí sorprenderla y prepararle el desayuno, no sabia muy bien su comida favorita así que decidí prepararle varias cosas llame a la florería y mande a pedir un arreglo de orquídeas y muchas rosas comencé a acomodar todo y puse una nota en el arreglo hoy le pediría que fuera mi novia, escuche que bajaba las escaleras así que me escondí, sin dejar de espiarla solo vi como se emocionaba al leer la notita.

— ¿Princesa quieres ser mi novia? —no contesto se quedo callada me aterro pensar que me diría que no— ¿Que pasa hermosa voy muy rápido?

—No, no es eso, es que me encanto tu sorpresa y claro que quiero ser tu novia —se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso tiernamente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo tanto mi niña —bese su frente me encantaba oler su cabello.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, no podía dejar de mimarla y criarla era mi niña, le pregunte si quería salir y decidimos ir de compras ya no había nada en su refri, así que nos fuimos al súper, ella comenzó a tomar todo lo que necesitaba y me pidió que fuera por una botella de vino, escogí la mejor, ya iba de regreso cuando mi móvil sonó era mi madre, pude ver como Bella frunció el seño y me retire un poco, en definitiva no quería que escuchara los regaños de mamá.

—Hola mama —dije con cautela, ya que sabia lo que me esperaba.

— ¿_Hola? ¡que demonios te pasa muchachito!, no llegas a dormir y solo puedes decir ¿hola? _—sonaba muy molesta.

—Perdona, mama, es que salí con Jasper (mi mejor amigo) y migue, y se me hizo tarde entonces me quede en casa de ellos —sabia que mi madre era muy persuasiva pero fingí lo mas que pude.

—_Por lo menos avísame Edward, me tienes con el alma en un hilo, ¡quiero que vengas ahora mismo! _—no, no podía dejar sola a mi niña así como así, que se supone que le diré.

—Si mama me estoy levantando, solo desayuno y voy —colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Me acerque a Bella y deposite un beso en sus labios, la note distante, pero lo deje pasar, intento pagar su despensa pero no se lo permite y la pague yo, tomamos las bolsa y nos dirigimos al auto, Bella no había dicho nada, le abrí la puerta del auto y subí las bolsas al maletero, la note distante y pensativa, le pregunte y me dijo que estaba triste por que pronto me iría a casa, yo sabia que no era eso, ella se puso así después de la llamada. Después de hacerle unos cuantos mimos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, le asegure que mi corazón siempre se quedara con ella, seguimos el camino en silencio besaba su mano y no la soltaba no quería que se alejara de mi. Llegamos a su casa ella intento bajar las bolsas pero no se lo permití, entro a su casa, mientras yo bajaba las bolsas ella acomodaba todo, y a cada vuelta le daba un beso nunca me cansaría de besarla. Termine y asenté las bolsas en el primer lugar que vi y me lance a abrasarla la bese y me separe mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes que me encantas? —vi como sus mejillas tomaban color.

—No, no me habías dicho —se burlo de mi y se alejo un poco.

— ¡Ven aquí pequeña traviesa! —la cargue poniéndola un poco mas alta que yo, juntando nuestras frentes— ¡ME ENCANTAS!

—Y tu a mi, ¡te amo tanto! pareces un monstruito cuando me jalas así —comenzó a reírse y se me ocurrió jugar, la baje colocándola lentamente en el piso.

— ¿Monstruito? ¿me acabas de llamar monstruito? —ella asintio, con una gran sonrisa—. Argg, haz enojado al monstruito ¡corre mientras puedas! —fingí mi voz.

— ¡AHHHHH! —grito corriendo al instante.

La corretee por todos lados, la dejaba escapar para seguir jugando con ella, hasta que la tome en mis brazos, comencé a besarla por todas partes y a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que suplico que parara, me tendió una trampa por que volvió a correr, hasta que caímos en el sofá riendo como locos. Bella se me encimo y comenzó a besarme, el beso era tan intenso que pude ver como reaccionaba a mis caricias, poco a poco mi temperatura comenzó a subir y mi amigo a despertar, pero yo no podía hacer eso, me separe y bese su frente no quería propasarme con ella.

—Te amo —la amo tanto ella es perfecta para mi.

—Y yo a ti, te amo mas —pude ver como frunció el seño, pero no le di importancia.

—Te parece si hacemos la comida, muero de hambre.

—Si, solo que yo cocinare para ti.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil al ver que era mi mamá me aleje no quería que bella escuchara. 

—Que pasa mama —sabia que pasaba, pero no quería que se enojase mas. 

— _¿Edward que esperas para venir? _—pude notar el enojo en su voz. 

—Ya voy mama me entretuve un poco —mi madre era un poco sobreprotectora. 

—_T__e espero, y no tardes o te iré a buscar del pelo ANTHONY CULLEN _—estaba en problemas mi madre solo me llamaba así cuando estaba realmente enojada. 

Colgué, no tenia opción debía ir a casa con mama, si ya se me dejo manipular por ella pero, es mi mama, regrese con bella, ella ya estaba en la cocina, se veía tan hermosa cocinando, ya me la imaginaba así, cocinando para mi todos los días, me acerque y la rodeé con mis brazos. 

—Mmmm, se ve rico ¿Qué cocinas? 

—Me parece que hoy no te diré, monstruito tendrá que perderse un rato por que será una sorpresa —eso me callo como anillo al dedo, así no tendría por que saber que era un niño de casa, que tenia que ir corriendo por que mama estaba molesta. 

— ¿A si? —la volteé y la pegue a mi pecho para besarla. 

—Si tendrás que irte. 

—Esta bien, así sirve que me cambio de ropa y me ducho —me olfateé a mi mismo—. Creo que ya apesto. 

Me olfateo— En definitiva —sonrió. 

Me despedí de ella prometiéndole volver, me dirigí a mi auto, maneje lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a casa, me baje disparado del carro, entre a mi casa, en la sala estaba Rosalie y comenzó a bombardearme. 

—Vaya hasta que llegas mama esta furiosa, de seguro te quedaste con alguna tipeja —la fulmine con la mirada, mi Muñe (así le decía) siempre ah sido muy celosa conmigo. 

—Hola hermanita igual me da gusto verte. 

—Lo siento pero eh tenido que soportarla todo el día —comenzó a mover las manos con exasperación—. ¿"Dónde se habrá metido mi niño"?, ¿"le habrá pasado algo"?, "por dios ¿dónde estará mi bebé"? 

—Perdóname Muñe —así le digo de cariño— te diré un secreto, pero no se lo digas a mama ni a la enana ¿si? 

En ese momento entro Alice mi hermanita adorada y se abalanzo a mis brazos. 

—Hay hermanito me tenias muy preocupada te extrañe y mama esta muy molesta —rodé los ojos. 

—Yo también enana, pero creo que exageran solo me quede en casa de Jasper —bese su frente y le guiñe el ojo a mi Muñe y alguien nos interrumpió. 

—¡Vaya hasta que llegas! ¡que demonios tienes en la cabeza! —y alla vamos, mama haciendo su teatro en 3, 2, 1— ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? casi me da un infarto —sollozo— solo te se decir que estas castigado así que, a tu habitación, no saldrás hasta el próximo fin de semana. 

—Pero mama no me puedes castigar —vi como Rose rodaba los ojos y Ali solo movía su cabeza, ellas sabían que no duraría el castigo. 

—Claro que puedo así que, a tu habitación. 

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, mientras gritaba que nadie me molestara, era parte de mi teatro, en el fondo sabia que mama me levantaría el castigo, si también soy el consentido, pero eso no quitaba el coraje que sentía, ya que si me levantaba el castigo seria hasta mañana y tenia que volver con Bella, me duche y me cambie ya me las ingeniaría si tenia que escapar lo haria, tocaron mi puerta. 

—¡No quiero hablar con nadie déjenme en paz! -grite con mucho coraje. 

—Nene soy yo, déjame pasar —ella era la única que me ayudaría abrí rápido la puerta. 

—Muñe tu eres la única que me puede ayudar en esto —le hice espacio para que pasara. 

—Que pasa Nene dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —se sentó en la cama. 

—Muñe, conocí a una chica hermosa, ahora no te puedo contar todo, se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a verla cúbreme por favor —puse mi mejor carita del gatito de _Shrek,_ aunque básicamente con ella no la necesitaba. 

Frunció el ceño— ¿Ya tienes mi remplazo? eso no me gusta —se cruzo de brazos. 

—Claro que no, a ti te quiero mas —y le dedique la mas hermosa de mis sonrisas. 

Negó— Esta bien, no te preocupes ¡corre yo te cubro! —bese su frente. 

—Por eso te adoro hermanita. 

Salí corriendo, sabia que Rose se las ingeniaría, iba en camino pero ya había tardado, así que le hable a mi niña. 

—Hola mi niña ¿ya estas lista? voy llegando. 

—_Si monstruito, te abrirán el portón y mi llave la puse bajo la alfombrita, estoy en mi cuarto esperándote _—me sentía muy ansioso. 

—Mmmm, muy bien amor no tardo te amo —yo sabia que pasaría hoy. 

— ¡_Yo mas!_

Llegue y justo como me había dicho, me abrieron el portón, entre y estacione mi auto, me dispuse a agarrar la llave y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, todo estaba en penumbras, ella me esperaba en su cuarto así que subí las escaleras y mis nervios crecían, llegue a su cuarto abrí la puerta y mi sorpresa fue enorme ... 

* * *

**Mil gracias por leerme! gracias por sus Follows y Favs**

** serenitychibatsukino**** Beslice**

** Semivampiro**** miriancullen32**** .94**

**me dejaran algun hermoso Review? Si lo hacen Subiere Dos caps mañana? les gustaria?**

**Se los dejo de tarea Las quiero!**

**P.D. Hice un grupo en Face por si quieren unirse groups/488737457930269/! **

**Besos**

**Stephii 3 3**


	7. La mejor Noche

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer**

**La historia es de mi loca, loca cabecita xD.**

* * *

**Este capitulo NO esta beteado**

**N/A: Hola Bonitas! mil mil disculpas! les prometi actualizar pronto **

**y no lo hice, tuve muchos problemas! pero aqui estoy **

**de nuevo espero que aun me sigan**

**No les interrumpo mas**

**A Leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**Una noche hermosa.**

Bella POV

Ahí estaba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra de mangas remangadas a la altura del codo con lo boca abierta y su cara expresaba emoción se veía divino, observo cada detalle hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, coloque la música, yo estaba parada alado de la mesita donde cenaríamos se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente a él. 

—Princesa me has sorprendido, nunca me imaginé esto es, es fabuloso —su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me impactaba. 

—Y eso no es todo amor todavía falta. 

— ¿De verdad? pues te diré que solo tú así vestida tan hermosa —dijo seductoramente y me beso—. Ya con eso basta —susurro en mis labios. 

—Prepare una exquisita cena solo para ti —señale mi cuerpo me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me hacía enloquecer. 

—Pues si no te molesta cenemos muero de hambre —se mordió el labio comiéndome con la mirada. 

Retiro mi silla y me senté, se sentón de frente a mí y comenzamos a cenar, primero disfrutamos de la deliciosa lasaña y después del postre, no paro de halagarme por mis platillos. 

— ¿Y bien que te pareció mi cena? 

—Exquisita mi amor, pero creo que aún no me has dado el postre —mordió su labio y me miro con deseo. 

—Mmmm pero que te parece si primero bailamos —en ese momento sonaba "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" de Aerosmith 

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente mientras me acariciaba y depositaba tiernos besos en mis labios me atrajo más a él y comenzó a besarme suavemente poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en mi boca su sabor era exquisito mi lengua se compenetraba a la de él, acariciaba mi espalda mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, comenzó a besar mi cuello, me sentía muy nerviosa ya que era mi primera vez, metió sus manos delicadamente subiendo mi vestido, acariciaba mis piernas dulcemente mientras yo tiraba un poco de su cabello provocando un gemido de su parte, comencé a besar su cuello y el calor fue subiendo de volumen, él se separó ligeramente de mí. 

—Princesa estas segura de esto —en realidad ni yo sabía si estaba segura o no—. Si no quieres o no estas lista yo te sabré esperar ¿Lo sabes verdad? —asentí, y eso me dio la pauta para continuar, no habría mejor persona que él. 

—No tengo ni una duda, monstruito Te amo. 

Me voltio de modo que quede encima de él, mi intimidad rozaba con la de él pudiendo sentir su perfecta erección, proseguí besándolo por todo el cuerpo mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus suaves manos, nunca había experimentado tanto placer, me desabrocho el vestido quedando en ropa interior, yo desabrochaba su camisa sin dejar de besarlo, me separe para mirar su perfecto dorso marcado era tan sexy, seguí besándolo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, se levantó me cargo, cruce mis piernas por su cintura desabrochaba mi sostén y comenzaba a besar mis pechos haciéndome gemir de placer bajo sus manos hasta mis muslos excitándome más y más, me recostó de nuevo en la cama quedando encima de mí, mientras besaba cada parte de mí. 

— ¡Dios amor! —no pude evitar gritar. 

— ¿Que pasa amor? —me dijo algo asustado. 

—Es que eres maravilloso te amo. 

—Yo más. 

Siguió besándome hasta llegar a mi oreja mordiendo mi lóbulo excitándome al máximo, quito mis bragas y comenzó a besar mi abdomen, hizo que me estremeciera tanto que dolía, volvió a subir besando mis labios, era mi turno, lo voltee quedando de nuevo arriba y comencé a depositar besos y mordiditas en su pecho hasta bajar a su bóxer y quitarlo con mi boca, sentí como se retorció al roce de mi boca con su erección eso lo rebaso. 

—Wooow Bella —sus hermosos ojos oscurecidos conectaron con los míos, estaba muy excitado. 

Se levantó y me dejo en la cama saco algo de su pantalón no supe que era hasta que se lo coloco, siguió besándome hasta entrar en mí topándose con mi virtud, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera y me mirara algo incrédulo. 

—POR DIOS mi niña aun eres... —pose mi dedo en sus labios. 

—Shhhh continúa mi amor por favor. 

Dije algo agitada ya que esa sensación de placer se borró por un instante, dolía y mucho, el noto mi expresión y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro tratando de calmar mi dolor. 

—Está bien princesa, está bien si duele puedo salirme —negué. 

—No, no, ya está pasando. 

El siguió moviéndose dentro y fuera lentamente, hasta que el dolor que comenzó a convertirse en placer con esas maravillosas embestidas y los gemidos de mi amor que me excitaban más, Edward gemía cada vez más y mi placer aumentaba con cada embestida comencé a gemir y proseguimos besándonos mientras mordíamos nuestros labios hasta llegar al éxtasis hasta alcanzar el cielo juntos, nuestras respiraciones eran muy agitadas, Edward se colocó a mi costado y me acomodo en su pecho, no dejaba de besar mi frente y acariciar mi cabello. 

— ¿Amor estas bien no te lastime? —preguntaba muy preocupado. 

—Ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. 

—Y la mía más mi niña eres mía y me alegra ser el primer hombre en tu vida. 

—Y el ultimo —sin duda quería que el fuera el único hombre en mi vida —comenzó a reírse—. ¿De qué te ríes? Es la verdad —su sonrisa se borró. 

—Lo siento no era mi intención. 

Estuvimos así un buen rato acariciándonos y besándonos hablando trivialidades, me sentía feliz en los brazos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo creía que la perfección no existía pero yo la había encontrado en Edward. 

— ¿Amor? —después de un pequeño silencio hable. 

—Mmgg, dime princesa —contesto con la voz ronca era obvio que él estaba a punto de dormirse. 

— ¿Me amaras al amanecer? —se quedó en silencio un segundo, como no entendiendo mi pregunta. 

—Te amare cada segundo del amanecer, cada amanecer de mi vida —me quede sin palabras, este hombre no era de este siglo, tal vez había viajado del pasado—. Nunca lo dudes, pase lo que pase, siempre óyeme bien —tomo mi rostro en sus manos y pego su frente a la mía—. Siempre te amare, todos los días de mi vida —y con esas palabras nos abrazamos hasta dormirnos. 

Al amanecer y abrir mis ojitos lo primero que vi fue a él, ahí estaba alado mío durmiendo tan tranquilamente, me detuve a contemplarlo no podía dejar de mirarlo, había pasado la noche con él, y a cada minuto me repetía lo mucho que me amaba, y vaya que yo lo amo más, se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, parecía un angelito, dormía boca abajo dejándome ver su espalda y su abultado trasero, estuve mirándolo un buen rato hasta que él lo noto y me sonrió, me jalo hacia a él, me abrazo. 

—Buenos días princesa —susurro entre dientes. 

—Buenos días mi amor —bese sus labios. 

— ¿Qué hora es? 

—Son las 9 de la mañana —se sobresaltó. 

— ¡Cómo! tanto dormimos, no puede ser —estaba muy inquieto y comenzó a vestirse inmediatamente. 

— ¿Que pasa Edward? me asustas. 

—No pasa nada mi niña —se daba topes en la frente yo lo miraba extrañada porque su desesperación. 

Termino de vestirse y beso mis labios. 

—Discúlpame princesa pero tengo que irme. 

Me dio un último beso y salió corriendo sin darme explicaciones, aunque no debía ser paranoica, debía entender que también tiene unos padres que deben estar preocupados, pero mínimo me pudo haber explicado un poco delo que pasaba, me sentí rara al verlo salir de mi habitación pero pronto volvería.

* * *

**Bien mis hermosuras! espero les haya gustado la primera vez!, como verán no soy muy buena con los lemons o como se escriba jajajajaja pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y para compensar mi demora un capitulo mas hoy! **

**Si! Actualización doble!**

**háganme saber cuanto les gusta!**

**BESOS STEPHII 3**


	8. Quedate conmigo

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer,**

**la historia es de mi loca cabecita :)**

* * *

**Este Capitulo No esta beteado**

**Segunda Actualización del día :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Cómplice**

Edward POV

Había sido la noche más hermosa de mi vida por fin la tuve en mis brazos y la hice mía, ella era tan delicada, su suave piel me hacía estremecerme sus dulces labios me enloquecían, amanecer en sus brazos fue mágico, pasar la noche con ella recostada en mi pecho, pero había olvidado a mi madre, Alice me cubriría pero aun no sabía que había hecho así que salí corriendo, dejándola ahí sola, me hubiera gustado desayunar con ella, pero mi madre era algo intuitiva a esta hora de seguro ya me había cachado, decidí marcarle a Alice.

—_Bueno, Edward que ¡demonios! apresúrate o mama se dará cuenta que no estas._

—Donde esta ella que le dijiste —dije preocupado.

—_No te preocupes tu solo llega, ella salió no tardes._

—Voy volando.

Maneje lo mas rápido posible, mi madre no podría cacharme me castigaría de por vida y yo no podría dejar de ver a mi bella no después de lo que había pasado, ahora era mía, solo mía, llegue a mi casa estacione mi coche y entre por la puerta de servicio mire por todos lados y no había nadie, subí las escaleras y fui directo a cambiarme de ropa, no quise hacer preguntas primero me cambiaria, me puse un pantalón a cuadros con el que dormía y me quite la camisa fui a donde Alice, necesitaba saber que había dicho toque su puerta y de inmediato la enana abrió.

—Vaya hermanito estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto mama ya viene en camino.

— ¿Que le dijiste enana?

—Cuando te fuiste baje y le dije que no querías ver a nadie que te dormirías, así que saque la llave y cerré tu recamara y hoy en la mañana toco tu puerta levemente y como no contestaste pensó que estabas durmiendo.

—Hay enana por eso te amo —la atraje en mis brazos.

Llego mama y me hice el indignado para disimular, pero ella no podía dejar de hablarme yo era su consentido, no sabía su reacción al enterarse de bella.

— ¿Edward hijo? —me llamo.

—Que pasa mama.

—Hijito Jasper te habla —baje corriendo a contestar tome el teléfono.

—Hola Jasper.

— _¿Que paso hoy es tarde de videojuegos vienes?_

—Mama me tiene castigado Jas no creo -dije en alto a ver si mama me dejaba ir.

—Anda hijo anda —me miro y sonrió.

—Si voy Jas en media hora estoy ahí —buena excusa para ver a mi niña.

Colgué y subí, me avente a mi cama tome mi móvil y le marque a bella, dos timbres y contesto.

—Hola princesa ¿me extrañaste?

— _¡Hola monstruito! pensé que te habías olvidado de mi_ —fingió tristeza.

—No princesa como crees, oye te parece si paso por ti hoy para pasear.

—_Claro mi amor te esperare con ansias._

—Vale princesa en media hora te veo por ahí te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

Colgué me duche y comencé a vestirme, moría por verla después de lo que paso entre nosotros sentía que no podía vivir sin ella, lo sé es muy infantil pero así me sentía, cada segundo la necesitaba más, tome mis llaves y baje para tomar mi auto.

—Edward a dónde vas —pregunto papa—. No te eh visto en todo el día.

—Voy a casa de Jas, papa.

—Hijo por favor avisa si no regresas, luego Esme se preocupa mucho hijo por favor.

—Si papa no te preocupes.

Salí corriendo no quería llegar tarde con mi princesa, maneje y en el camino pase por una tienda de peluches vi un oso hermoso grande de color beige, baje a comprarlo definitivamente a mi princesa le encantaría le pedí a la muchacha que le pusiera un gran moño, lo coloque en el asiento trasero y seguí mi camino a casa de Bella, al llegar tome el móvil y le marque a mi princesa ya que esta noche se encontraban sus padres.

— ¿Hola princesa ya estoy afuera quieres que pase?

—_Si amor no me dejaran salir. _

— ¿Pero por qué princesa?

—Nada mama y sus cosas.

—No te preocupes mi niña ahora entro.

—Hare que te abran.

Enseguida abrieron el portón y en la puerta ya estaba mi niña esperándome con la mirada radiante y una sonrisa en los labios vestía una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusita rosa se veía hermosa, baje del auto y corrí hacia ella para tomarla en mis brazos y besarla.

—Mmm como extrañe tus besos —susurre en sus labios.

—Yo más —volví a besarla—. Pasemos que mis padres están ansiosos por conocerte.

—Solo que no vine solo.

— ¿Quien vino contigo mi amor?

—Abre la puerta del coche y veras —abrió la puerta y se percató del enorme oso.

—Es hermoso Edward gracias te amo —me abrazo y beso efusivamente—. Lo dejaremos aquí al rato me lo llevaras a mi recamara —sonrió pícaramente.

Entramos y en la sala se encontraban sus padres el padre un hombre de tez blanca ojos chocolate como los de mi niña y un pequeño bigote, la madre muy bella, ahora entendía de donde había sacado la belleza mi niña, sus ojos color miel su mirada transmitía ternura, sonrió al verme, Charlie no tanto, más bien parecía celoso de que alguien más se robara a su princesa, estuvimos charlando un rato Renee fue muy amable conmigo, Charlie me preguntaba a que me dedicaba podía notar su molestia hacia mí, Bella no dejaba de mirarme solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa pícara que me enloquecía, sus padres se retiraron a dormir dejándonos al fin solos, caminamos hacia su jardín y nos acostamos en el césped mirando las estrellas.

—Por fin solos amor —su cara demostraba alivio.

—Si mi niña pero me gusto conocer a tus padres y me los tengo que ganar me tienen que querer como su tercer hijo, por cierto ¿y tu hermano?

—Hay mi amor no sabes cómo lo extraño —su cara cambio totalmente, tal vez era algo que no quería contarme.

—Princesa no era mi intención ponerte así que tonto soy de veras -me sobresalte poniéndome a su nivel.

—No monstruito es que el decidió irse hace ya un mes, prometió hablarme y no lo ha hecho —acaricio mi mejilla.

— ¿Y a donde se fue?

—A los Ángeles, lo hablaron de una importante empresa de publicidad, El y papa nunca se han llevado bien y prefirió abrirse camino solo, pero sabes mi amor yo creo que él no anda bien algo me dice que está mal, porque no ha llamado.

—No pienses así mi niña, a lo mejor no ha tenido tiempo, pero veras que pronto lo hará, que te parece si cambiamos el tema no quiero que estés triste.

—Bien y dime cuando conoceré a mis suegros y cuñadas —decisión equivocada cambiarle el tema, como le iba a decir que mama era muy sobreprotectora.

—Cuando quieras princesa —mentí—. Alice estará encantada de conocerte —trate de reprimir mi tristeza pero no lo conseguí.

— ¿Que pasa amor? —tomo mi mano.

—Nada princesa, solo que Rosalie tuvo una pelea con mama y decidió irse, eso me tiene mal, ella era como mi mama.

—Lo siento amor, no quería ponerte triste.

—No te preocupes, solo es que es muy reciente y tampoco se ha comunicado, mama le quito todo, no sé cómo le hará.

—No te preocupes —tomo mi rostro y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios—. Si es como tú, saldrá adelante ya verás que pronto tendrás noticias suyas.

—Ella hubiera estado encantada al conocerte, sé que se hubieran llevado bien, Te amo Princesa.

—Algún día la conoceré y nos llevaremos muy bien —mi niña siempre tan positiva.

Y así compartimos la tarde mirando las estrellas contándolas buscando la más brillante, besándola, abrazándola, mimándola, nunca me cansaría de ella la amaba tanto, se acomodó en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello se durmió en mis brazos, la cargue, entre a la casa, todos ya dormían, todo estaba en silencio, subí las escaleras hacia su recamara, ella se aferró más a mí, entre a su habitación acomodándola en su cama, bese su frente.

—Buenas noches amor que descanses —susurre en su odio me disponía a irme, cuando me jalo del brazo.

—Amor no te vayas... quédate conmigo.

* * *

**Bonitas no se cuanto tardare en Actualizar espero que sea pronto, ahora estoy trabajando con una beta asi que apenas me acomode con sus tiempos les avisare cuando actualizo, espero que les haya gustado mucho!**

**Besos Stephii 3**


End file.
